la sœur de Pepper
by ylg
Summary: Pepper était d'accord pour trouver que sa petite sœur était une nunuche insupportable mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait laisser n'importe qui la maltraiter.
**Titre :** Personne ne s'en prendrait à la sœur de Pepper
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Good Omens (De Bons Présages)  
 **Personnages :** Pepper et sa sœur  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Pratchett & Gaiman ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _Freckles_ » pour LadiesBingo (taches de rousseur)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700

oOo

Depuis sa Cérémonie du Nom, presque plus personne n'appelait Pippin Galadriel Fille-de-Lune par son nom complet. Les premières années de sa vie, sa mère elle-même utilisait des diminutifs plus faciles à prononcer d'un coup. Et depuis l'Incident Majeur du Jardin d'Enfants où elle fit connaissance avec sa future bande, tout le monde se mit à utiliser le surnom de Pepper, bien mérité et mieux adapté.

Pepper avait tellement de taches de son avec d'occasionnels bouts de peau plus pâle ici et là entre qu'on pouvait presque dire que leur brun chaud et clair était la couleur véritable de sa peau. De vilains garnements disaient parfois que ça ressemblait à de la saleté, mais pas très souvent, pas très fort et jamais devant elle.  
Parfois quand elle prenait le temps de se regarder dans un miroir elle constatait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas belle et elle était presque d'accord avec eux. Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour se laisser insulter, et elle revenait toujours à la conclusion qu'elle s'en fichait de la beauté de toute façon. Sa face de boue comme ils disaient, elle la portait avec autant de fierté. Elle avait souvent sur le visage autant de véritable boue laissée par ses jeux violents avec les garçons, que de taches de son, d'où les passages obligés devant le miroir quand sa mère la forçait à se nettoyer un peu. L'été, sous le soleil de tous ses jeux de plein air, la peau plus claire entre se hâlait alors que les taches de son brunissaient encore plus.

Puis, quand les sales mioches tombaient à court de moqueries concernant Pepper, il leur arrivait de se retourner vers sa petite sœur, souvent sans même réaliser que les deux filles étaient parentes. Alors Pepper qui vivait d'habitude sa vie comme si cette fillette était une étrangère, donnait une bonne leçon à ceux qui avaient l'audace de s'en prendre à sa sœur.  
Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer de la sœur de Pepper, pas plus que de Pepper elle-même.  
Née quelques années après Pepper, après que sa mère ait quitté la communauté pour regagner le monde des gens normaux, elle était rose et blonde et dodue avec juste quelques tache de rousseur  
semées de part et d'autre du nez. Contrairement à Pepper dont la peau était constellée de tache de son partout et en tout temps, elle n'exhibait ses légers baisers de soleil que pendant l'été… mais ça suffisait pour s'attirer des moqueries occasionnelles. Les enfants trouvent toujours à se moquer de tout et n'importe quoi dans une cour de récré.  
Et Pepper se fichait de savoir si les moqueries blessaient sa sœur ou si elles ne l'atteignaient même pas, elle et sa douceur, sa gentillesse, son amabilité universelle d'enfant idéale. C'était une question de principe.

Pepper était toujours prompte à réagir, sur les questions de principe et sur tout le reste. Elle ne mettait qu'un seul frein à son sale caractère : c'était de refuser de s'abandonner à la jalousie concernant cette même sœur. Elle était si parfaite, une vraie princesse, la fillette dont rêveraient tous les parents, la petite sœur dont rêveraient tous les aînés. C'était elle qui aurait dû porter le nom de Galadriel Fille-de-Lune ; elle lui ferait honneur en grandissant.  
Tout le monde l'adorait et seule Pepper trouvait que son innocence s'approchait d'une naïveté terrible et qu'elle aurait bien besoin qu'on lui apprenne un peu de bon sens. Et malgré ça, elle ne pouvait pas se décidait à briser un peu ses illusions et à lui apprendre quoi que ce soit. Pepper arrivait à trouver en même temps que ce qu'il adviendrait de sa sœur ne la concernait en rien, mais qu'il ne devrait jamais rien lui arriver non plus.

Du coup, si de sales mioches s'en prenaient à elle, que ça soit pour se moquer de ses petites taches de rousseur, de son côté potelé, ou de son penchant pour le rose et la nunucherie – et bien que Pepper elle-même trouvât que ce dernier trait était particulièrement stupide – elle les corrigeait à bras raccourcis. Personne, jamais, n'irait s'en prendre à la petite sœur de Pepper. Pas même Pepper elle-même, parce que ça n'apporterait tout simplement rien. Ça ne se faisait pas, point.


End file.
